The tales of a rock star princess
by BreakYourHeart
Summary: Santana is the new hit sensation, every teens idol and a bad girl. When she meets Brittany, an interviewer, will the two take the risk of the show business and get together? Or are their job circumstances too risky?


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Brittana. The only thing I own is the storyline and additional characters.

Author's note: So this is one of the first fan fiction I wrote so bear with me. It's rated M for future chapters. Please review and tell me your opinion. :)****

**The Tales of a rock star princess**

_"Rock star princess Santana Lopez had a drunken incident last night, AGAIN. She visited a club called 'The Naked' and came out 2 hours later, wasted as ever and half carried by a red haired girl. It seemed like the girl is her new hook up for the night, cause Ms. Lopez yelled things like "Move you bastard paparazzi, I needz to getz my mack on with Jodie, or was it Julia?" and that's when she fell on the ground…" _

Click.

_"Guess what happened yesterday? The nation's new rock sensation Santana Lopez had a fall out again. Parents find her a horrible role model and for understandable reason. She just…"_

Click.

_"And that was the weather announcement for the next week. Coming to breaking news, we witnessed an embarrassing event with Ms. Santana Lopez last night…"_

Then I turned off the TV. I was angry and totally mad at the press. "Why do they always have to catch me while I'm drunk and sexual frustrated? And why do they make such a big fuss about it, it's not like their teenage kids are little innocent angels." I scoffed.

Yeah, I was currently the biggest rock sensation of the US and also known as your children's star crush and just because I'm known for my incidents with the press, my bad behavior, my good looks and those endless hook ups, it's still annoying to only hear about yourself in TV. Especially because everyone knew I was the bad girl so why were they so interested in more scandalous incidents?

Maybe you ask yourself "Why is she even a bad girl?" Well, my management made me like this. It was the only way to get famous, so I agreed with the bad girl image. They said it's more appealing for the teens out there so I went with it with not even blinking. It was my childhood dream after all and if you would've worked as hard as I did and had endless refusal like I did, you would understand the circumstances.

I heard a knock on my door and then my manager came in. "Hey Santana. You need to be ready in 5. The fans are already going nuts for you." Amber said. She looked so enthusiastic, like a baby who gets its first toy.

"Yeah, sure", I said, not convincingly enough for Amber. She looked suspicious at me but when she saw my facial expression she understood. "They're still spreading the news of last night's incident, right?" she said in more like a sentence than a question.

"Yeah, it's annoying. I can't even watch some hilarious hit- show without being confronted in the commercial breaks." I groaned. Sometimes the rock star business was a pain in the ass, especially with all those paparazzi. If you think that you have at least some private space going out, you soon realize that it's all a wished fantasy. They chase you even into the rest rooms. I had to have two bodyguards that protected me from all those stalkers.

"Well, get used to it. Even though you have hit two number one singles and you're currently the next big thing, you are still in the early stages of being a rock star. Give it some time and you'll get used to it. Just don't screw up with the bad girl image, because we need to have that until you're settled as a remaining rock star." She said not even caring about my annoyed expression.

"It's not like I can give them anything else. My bad girl Image is all I live for." I said. I didn't even remember when there was a time with me being not a bitch to everyone around me. Even in high school everyone tried to avoid having a conflict with me because they all knew I would've gone all Lima Heights on them." I told her.

She didn't look surprised. Her mobile phone suddenly buzzed in her pants and she took it out and looked at it. She let a breath out and said "You need to get on stage now. Are you ready to kick ass?" She asked, suddenly enthusiastic again. I was grateful we didn't go into detail with my past. It was kind of a topic I didn't talk about with people. I returned the smile and screamed "Let's rock this shit!" and suddenly my nervousness set in.

Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled to start off my first concert tour but there was a lot of pressure on me and it's understandable to be a bit nervous! I was presenting my recently released album with this concert tour and I was nervous how the fans would react to the new songs. I hope they would embrace them just like I did.

As I walked through the long halls of the stadium I saw several crew members who were waving and wishing me good luck. I smiled at them because even though adopted the bad attitude that comes with my bad girl reputation, I was still grateful for my support and the people who make it possible for me to be living my dreams.

When I entered the main area right under the stage my crew set up the microphone cable and all that technic stuff I don't understand and was too lazy to care for. An assistant signaled that I had 10 seconds until I had to get on stage.

I felt thrilled and my nervousness transformed into excitement. My fans were screaming their heads of and my personal DJ, who got my fans all worked up for the last 15 minutes, announced the countdown.

10... I checked if my microphone was on, knowing that my crew wouldn't have made the mistake to not turn it on. _Guess it's the nerves. _

9…_My fingers start to shake and my mind tries to remember the start song._

8….._Shit, with that do I begin again? Urg. _

7….. _Should I ask an assistant? No, I make a fool out of myself_!

6….. _No they get paid for that. But what if they laugh at me?_

5….. _Oh right, I can fire them if they treat me not with respect_.

4….. _Oh now I remember! It was "Walk". Ha see. I'm still sane enough_.

3…. _My fans start to scream louder._

2…._This is the moment you've been waiting for so long._

1…. _It's your time. Rock the house Lopez! Make your fans never forget this night!_

0! The music started playing for my hit single 'Walk'. I slowly started to come up on stage and the fans were going nuts. There were thousands flash lights and I sew the fans in the first rows jumping up and down.  
>Then I started singing:<p>

**"A million miles away, your signal in the distance , to whom it may concern..."**

XXXXX

I just finished my last song and wished the fans a good ride home. Everybody was congratulating me and I gave several people hugs. I was overloaded with happiness. It all went well. There were some little mistakes, like one of my dancers suddenly fell down, but no one cared so it was all a success.

Amber congratulated me and told me I had 10 minutes to gather myself and then had to go to the VIP area for the fans, which had a VIP ticket. I walked into my dressing room and changed into a hot black dress. I checked if my boobs were placed correctly and took an apple to-go.

I saw a blonde tall boy with a backstage ticked. I couldn't read if he was a crew member or not so I walked up to him. "Hey you. What's your deal?" I asked. _Oh smooth, Lopez. What if he's a fan? Oh who am I kidding, I _have_only girls flying around and even if there was a guy fan I wouldn't care._

"Uhm… Excuse me? My deal?" he stuttered, obviously knowing who I am. Ok, who didn't know me in that century?

"Yeah you heard me right, big lips. Are you some kind belonging to anyone or are you just searching your mummy?" He saw my annoyed gaze and he quickly stood up. "Actually, I'm belonging to your crew. I'm supposed to carry heavy things and stuff." He answered quickly.

"Well that's good, so that means you are familiar with this area?" I asked still annoyed.

"Yeah, I am. Can I help you find something?" he asked politely. Suddenly I felt offended that he thought I was like a lost puppy. Well actually I was but he doesn't need to know that.

"Show me the VIP area. I can't walk around alone these days, you never know when paparazzi are jumping out of a random corner." I said signaling with my hand that I want to move on.

And to my surprise he got the clue and then he started walking. I was wondering if those VIP fans are like the ones I've met on the streets, I was wondering if they would scream my name and go all serial killer on those, who stand in their way.

When I reached the room with the VIP fans I let out a small breath and entered. I heard several gasps and a lot of people were watching me. Probably about 20 fans were in this room. Everyone had wide eyes and their jaws dropped as they saw me coming in.

Some whispered my name and some others began to cry. Why would they cry? _It must be the highlight in their lives to meet their celebrity crush and then they're crying_? _I would try to get into the pants of my celebrity crush and not cry._

"Hello guys. Thank you for coming, I hope you had a good time." I began, I don't even know how to go further. They're all standing like an iceberg, not daring to move one foot.

Suddenly I found myself wrapped around several arms and everyone tried to get as near as possible. _How didn't I notice them coming my way anyways?_

One girl screamed" You're my idol. I want your children Santana!" I laughed and said "Thanks but there are too many other requests." Some laughed and then Amber came in and announced that everybody could have their conversation with me but they had to first of all let me go out of their grips.

I had a nice time, some girls told me that I helped them come out and that I'm their idol and all the usual stuff I also get in fan mails. But then I saw a blonde goddess in the corner. She seemed a little shy at first but when I saw her foot tapping up and down I sensed that she's just inpatient.

_Well, I can't let a fan down now, can I? _I approached the blonde girl and she looked up at me. _How on earth is it possible to have deep ocean blue eyes? They have to belong to the wonders of the world. And her dimples when she smiles, can she get any cuter? _I felt her eyes boring into me when I realized that I haven't said anything.

"Well hello there. You must be a fan I guess." I said and directly punching myself mentally. _Why did that sound so arrogant all over sudden?_

Well probably because she seems older than those teenagers and probably is a big sister of one of your fans. You can't just assume that everyone loves you.

Of course I can. Watch me, I make straight girls go Lesbians for me. I'm like Jesus who's preaching the tales of lesbianism.

Oh please. Return to your blonde goddess, she seems like she wants to say something.

"Hey. Actually I'm not a fan…" _Told you so. But no, you always have to be so forward. _"…I'm actually working for the press. I have to make an interview with you, which our magazine will leak tomorrow then." The blonde goddess answered.

_Well that makes everything even more interesting. Would she leak that she got laid by the one and only Ms. Rock star princess?_

I like your thinking Lopez. Maybe the hot journalist is up for cooperation on a not so professional basis.

"Well that's your loss." I smirked and winked her. "We can have the interview in a separate room if you want to." I suggested. She seems to be fine with the idea because she nodded and answered "Yes that would be great actually. I had to suffer through hours of screaming girls, a quiet room for just the two of us would be a relief."

_Oh just wait and see who'll be screaming for hours when we reached the room. _I smirked and led her outside the VIP area and into the long hallway. _Well, a supervisor would be great now. I can't just assume which room is occupied and which is free. Why do I always have to be so forgetful and don't even remember where my dressing room is. _The blonde looked a bit impatient so I started walking. I was hopeful that I would find a room.

After testing at least ten different rooms, which were either occupied or locked, the blonde signed. "Maybe we'll just head back and have the interview in the room we were earlier?"

"No no, we'll find a room. What Lopez wants is what Lopez gets." I answered and crossed my fingers mentally that this room would be the room. I opened it and nothing seemed to be in it except some chairs.

"Look at this. We can do the interview here." I said triumphantly. She smiled and entered the room along with me. She put two chairs in the middle of the room and signaled that I should have a seat.

"I'm sorry for my manners because I haven't introduced me yet. I am Brittany Pearce. Journalist of the Playboy." She said in a regular tone. _Wait what? The playboy?_

.God. She wants to see me naked. Ok, the people who shoot for the magazine want to see me naked but still, at some point she wants me.

Ha, there you go Lopez!

"No I'm kidding. I'm from the "World of Celebrities" magazine. Sorry to have leaded you on." She laughed and I laughed along with her. _She has the most beautiful laugh in the universe. It sounds like angel's singing._

"You know, I always get requests from the porn industry and several photographers who want to shoot nude, so no big deal." I answered casually trying to hide my smirk.

"Oh, someone's popular I see. Well, haven't expected to see that today." She said serious but I know somehow that she's just making fun and I thought it would be only right to go along.

"Well weird things happen in my life actually. A week ago I wanted to go shopping groceries when I was suddenly surrounded by screaming people. They all screamed something like Satan. It shocked me that they confused me with the red devil." I dramatically told her.

I saw that she tried to hide a smirk when she said "Well that happens to me all the time, obviously. I mean, I work for a magazine and write anonymously articles. Everyone in the world knows me. But you wouldn't know, you're not so popular right? Or did I miss something?" she asked, gesturing a thinking face.

I laughed and said "Yeah, that would be ridiculous if that happens to me." I said.

She laughed too now and I couldn't get enough of her laugh. It's like my human kryptonite.

"Well, let's start with the interview before I get too caught up in my fame." She said still smirking. I nodded sadly, now that our fun time was over.

_I probably just have to answer some questions for the album and my first concert. She seems nice so I think she won't break me in the article tomorrow._

"Ok, first question: What would be the ideal girlfriend for you?" she asked. At first I just stared at her intensely but then I started laughing. _Is that really for her magazine? Did she just flirt with me?_

Get your things together Lopez! That's just a normal interview and she has no secret intentions here.

But I've never had that question before, Lopez back!

Yes but there is a first time for everything. Just answer flirty and if she flirts back we'll see. And even if it's not for the magazine, you have a bad girl image to keep up with!

"You know, I don't have an ideal for a girlfriend. Normally the person just catches my eyes. The person has something different than any other person that I won't figure out. Is it the eyes, is it their humor or is it their laugh? And that's what's interesting in women. Every woman has a different beauty and that's what I admire the most. But I don't have a specific type no." I rambled.

_Ok, that was maybe a bit too much information. My publicist will kill me later. But look at her beautiful blue eyes. I can't even concentrate when she's looking at me so intensely so how does anyone expect me to do a good interview then?_

"At the beginning it sounded like you have a special person in mind. Any comments to that?" she asked.

_So who's curious now? Wait, she's an interviewer, right. It's her job to ask questions and read between the lines. But god, what I'd do for her if she meant it the way, I want it to be understoo_d. 

Wait I have to answer her! Shit. Think quickly! I can't tell her that I'm like obsessed with her even though we've met like literally five minutes ago.

Yeah, she'd totally not freak out about that. Go ahead.

You think so? I mean, doesn't it sound ridiculous?

Urg. You're sometimes too blonde for my liking! Of course she'd freak out.

Well duh. I can't put my thoughts in logical order when the most beautiful goddess sits in front of you, I a room with a locked door. A sound proofed room with a locked door. A sound proofed room, which no one needs to use, with a looked door.

I like your thinking Lopez.

Thanks Santana, always nice this little interaction with you.

You're welcome. But seriously now? What if she doesn't even like you that way? What if she'd run disgusted out of the room? What would you do then? And even if she likes you that way I don't know if she's the one for those kind of… actions.

NO! You're so right my clever me. We need her to trust us first! I can't lose her!

Brittany then cleared her throat. Her eyebrows shot up and she looked kind of curious.

"Oh sorry. I think I just zoned out! Well, to answer your question I am now single and that's all you need to know" I winked. _What? A little flirting can't harm._

XXXXXX


End file.
